Addiction
by Eden1487
Summary: Hermione ne voit pas Drago de la même façon que les autres. Elle en est tombée amoureuse et elle le hait pour ça. OS.


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous (il y a des tous dans la salle ? ^^)**

**Je vous retrouve avec ce petit OS Drago/Hermione, couple dont je ne me lasse pas, j'avoue. Cette petite histoire avait pour but de me remettre un peu dans le bain avant de terminer la fic qui est en cours de publication et d'écrire celle que j'ai commencée et que je compte prochainement publier.**

**j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !**

**Petite dédicace toute particulière pour Madelight que j'apprécie énormément et qui m'aide beaucoup dans mes Fics, notamment celle-ci qu'elle a pris le temps de relire et de me donner ses précieux conseils. Merci à toi :)  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est ma plus belle récompense et mon plus grand encouragement.**

* * *

_Je me réveille. Je pense à lui.  
Je me lave. Je pense à lui.  
Je déambule dans les couloirs. Je pense à lui.  
Je ris. Je pense à lui.  
Je pleure. Je pense à lui.  
Je me touche. Je pense à lui.  
J'exulte. Je pense à lui._

_Elle est détestable l'idée qu'une personne puisse devenir indispensable. Surtout si on ne peut l'avoir._

_Je la hais cette attente avant de le voir.  
Je le hais ce pincement au cœur lorsque son charme m'éblouit.  
Je le hais ce sentiment d'apaisement quand je suis à proximité de lui.  
Je le hais ce sourire qui vient habiller mes lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi.  
Je hais le désirer comme je le désire, cette cruelle obsession qui n'a de cesse de me tourmenter.  
Je hais vouloir assouvir ma soif de ses lèvres, ma faim de son corps et savoir pertinemment que même mon souhait exaucé, jamais je ne serai rassasiée.  
Je hais ces rêves qui me font miroiter ce que serait une vie avec lui, une nuit dans son lit, une heure dans ses bras.  
Je hais aimer qui il est, ce qu'il est et ce que je voudrais qu'il soit._

_Et pourtant, j'aime tellement l'aimer. Il est ma douce addiction._

_______________

Drago Malefoy est un garçon arrogant, hautain, méprisant et méprisable. Cependant, il n'en demeure pas moins un être humain, et tout être humain est faillible.

Aussi surement qu'un lendemain verra le jour, la réputation de Malefoy est acquise. Il _**est**_ ce qu'il montre aux autres. Autrement dit, son comportement est l'essence-même de son être aux yeux de tous. Je n'en suis pas convaincue. Là où d'autres ne cherchent pas plus loin, moi je m'attarde et ce que j'ai pu découvrir m'a plus d'une fois laissée perplexe.

Prenons un exemple simple ; contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Drago _**peut**_ sourire. Non, pas ce sourire emprunt de sadisme ou d'ironie, non. Il peut vraiment sourire. Je l'ai surpris un soir, confiné dans un endroit négligé de la bibliothèque, en train de lire ce que j'ai cru identifier comme étant une bande dessinée moldue. Et il souriait d'un beau, d'un subtil, d'un magnifique sourire. J'en ai déduit qu'il était venu se cacher pour lire un ouvrage lui étant défendu, et je me suis étonnée à ne pas vouloir lui gâcher ce moment. Je suis donc partie sans me manifester, une sensation étrange m'envahissant. Si Drago pouvait sourire, il devait plus que certainement pouvoir rire, et le désir de l'entendre un jour rire aux éclats s'est progressivement immiscé en moi. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas encore compris ce qui m'arrivait, le poison commençait seulement à se diluer.

Depuis le jour de ma découverte, j'ai fait davantage attention au comportement du Prince des serpentard, et j'ai découvert qu'en vérité, il se laissait beaucoup plus aller que je ne l'avais soupçonné. Seulement, personne n'y prêtait attention. Malefoy n'était intéressant que lorsqu'il faisait scandale, et la crainte qu'il avait fait naitre chez les autres les empêchait de s'attarder trop sur sa personne. Fondamentalement, Drago restait Drago. De par sa condition et son éducation, il dégageait une certaine classe qui le rendait naturellement arrogant, voire suffisant. Mais la lueur de tristesse et d'envie que j'ai souvent discernée dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il observait des élèves jouer et vivre librement sans se soucier de leur image ou des conséquences, ne m'a laissé aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas sa vie, qu'il n'aimait pas le destin qui lui avait été imposé et qui se déroulait sous ses pas sans qu'il n'ose jamais en prendre le contrôle.

Je ne le croyais cependant pas capable de gentillesse ou d'affection, je ne le croyais pas non plus capable de bonté ou de loyauté. Mais je le savais capable d'apprendre. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu faire preuve de quoi que ce soit si on ne lui avait jamais rien témoigné ? Comment un enfant pourrait-il parler si on ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant ? Comment Drago Malefoy aurait-il pu aimer sans jamais l'avoir été jusqu'à présent ?

Lorsque j'ai compris tout ceci, j'ai haï ce petit prétentieux avec davantage de hargne qu'avant. Je l'aimais et je le haïssais pour cela. Je savais que Malefoy ne changerait pas d'un coup de baguette et encore moins pour une sang-de-bourbe comme il se plaisait à m'appeler. Il me fallait donc l'aimer dans le silence et la souffrance. Mon seul exutoire était de m'emporter sur lui chaque fois que l'occasion m'était donnée. Un regard de travers, un mot méprisant de sa part, un frôlement de son corps contre le mien et le chien était lâché ; je lui aboyais dessus de toutes mes forces, je l'insultais de toutes les manières possibles et bien souvent, de manière disproportionnée par rapport à la faute commise. C'était ma façon à moi de lui crier que je le haïssais de l'aimer.

L'après-midi d'un vendredi d'été suivait son cours et je me promenais à l'orée d'un petit bois que j'affectionnais et dont j'avais découvert l'existence au cours de l'année précédente. Etant méconnu, il demeurait désert et je l'appréciais pour cela. C'était un havre de tranquillité lorsque je souhaitais me retrouver seule. Ce jour-là, j'ai fait une rencontre pour le moins surprenante, je me suis retrouvée face à une sorte de fée en lévitation dont le corps ne semblait être constitué que de feuilles assemblées les unes aux autres. C'était un être particulièrement magnifique et j'étais hypnotisée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Elle m'a souri et s'est mise à danser dans les airs tout autour de moi. Je ne savais absolument pas à quelle espèce elle pouvait appartenir et ce n'est que plus tard, au cours de mes recherches, que j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une fée protectrice de la nature ; il en existait une pour chaque élément et celle dont j'avais fait la rencontre était une protectrice de la terre. Si j'avais su cela, je me serais bien gardée de lui cueillir une fleur pour la lui offrir…

Un petit parterre de marguerites sauvages jonchait le sol, non loin de là où nous nous tenions, et l'idée d'en placer une dans sa crinière de feuilles pour sublimer davantage cette douce créature m'apparut. Lorsque je tendis mon présent dans sa direction, son visage se pétrifia et son sourire se mua en une moue de colère. Je sus immédiatement que je venais de faire une affreuse bêtise et que j'allais le payer cher. Ne voulant pas la provoquer davantage, je me mis à marcher lentement à reculons pour disparaitre de sa vue sans avoir à subir ses foudres. Grave erreur. Ma tentative de fuite encouragea sa colère et sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais collée contre un arbre avec des racines m'entourant le corps pour m'immobiliser. Tout mon corps tremblait car je devinais que le pire était encore à venir. Je n'eus pas eu l'occasion de spéculer longtemps sur mon sort car le petit être empli de colère se mit à me lancer des décharges puissantes, des jets de feuilles se projetaient avec une violence inouïe contre tout mon corps comme si l'on m'assénait des milliers de coups de poing. La douleur était indicible et me donnait la nausée. Je demandais à l'aide sans grande conviction, sachant que personne ne venait jamais par ici.

Alors que je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconscience, un _Stupéfix_ attira mon attention. Je tournai péniblement la tête vers l'origine de la voix pour découvrir Malefoy, la baguette en joug. Visiblement, son sort n'avait eu aucun effet sur la créature, il avait tenté différents sorts, aussi bien pour l'attaquer que pour me protéger, mais toujours sans succès. C'est alors qu'à mon grand étonnement, je le vis se rapprocher de moi en proférant mille jurons. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de moi et expira un grand coup. Je compris ce qu'il voulait faire et me mis à lui crier de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il endure cela à ma place, il n'y avait aucune raison. Je l'injuriai avec tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête, tentant de le vexer pour le faire partir. Je lui ai hurlai que je n'avais pas besoin de lui mais il resta là, devant moi, les mains appuyées contre l'arbre de chaque côté de ma tête, et il supporta l'attaque dans son dos. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues dans un mélange de douleur et de remords. Mon corps entier dégageait une sensation de brûlure vive et je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse la même chose. Je me mis à lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça mais il ne me répondit pas. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Pas un seul. Le seul son qui émanait parfois de sa bouche était un gémissement rauque provoqué par la douleur qu'il tentait d'étouffer.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps tout ceci a duré. Au bout d'un moment qui m'a semblé interminable, la fée s'est tout simplement arrêtée et s'en est allée. Drago, quant à lui, tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à haleter comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps qu'avait duré la torture. Moi je ne disais plus un mot, tout mon corps était endolori et je luttais pour restée éveillée. Malefoy se remit debout et me défit de mes liens, puis sans dire un mot, il partit en direction du château. Je tombai au sol à mon tour et le regardai s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux et un millier de questions dans la tête. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Quel était le sens de tout ceci ? Qui était cette créature ?

Je passai cet épisode sous silence, rentrant au château en essayant de me faire le moins voir possible, et allai dans ma chambre pour soigner moi-même mes blessures. Je me couchai tôt et le lendemain, un nouveau jour commençait. Un jour comme les autres, un jour comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bien évidemment, Malefoy ne fit pas l'éloge de son exploit, et pour cause, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à se vanter d'être venu en aide à une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Je me contentai de respecter son choix, je lui devais au moins ça. Je ne dis donc rien, moi non plus.

Une semaine plus tard, le cours de potions de Rogue venait de se terminer et nous nous dirigions tous vers nos destinations respectives. Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui, nous étions donc libres d'aller où bon nous semblait. Harry avait proposé d'aller boire une bière au beurre et l'idée avait été accueillie avec beaucoup d'entrain de Ron et moi-même. Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes livres de cours dans la salle de classe. Je proposai donc aux garçons qu'ils partent devant et que je les rattrape en chemin. Je fis rapidement le chemin inverse et en entrant dans la salle, remarquai que Rogue et Malefoy étaient toujours présents. Visiblement, Malefoy posait une question sur une étape précise pour la confection de la potion de ce jour et Rogue lui réexpliquait l'étape en refaisait les manipulations sous ses yeux. A voir l'expression de leurs visages, je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Je m'excusai faiblement, désignai mes livres sur la table qui m'avait accueillie quelques instants plus tôt et Rogue me répondit d'un air las que je pouvais les reprendre. Je me dépêchai donc de tous les fourrer dans mon sac, mais la présence de Drago me rendait nerveuse et mes livres ne cessaient de tomber par terre, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Agacé, Rogue suggéra de poursuivre ses explications plus tard et quitta la salle.

Je me retrouvai alors seule avec l'être que j'aimais et que je désirais plus que toute autre chose. Il me tournait le dos pour ranger ses affaires, j'avais donc tout le loisir de le contempler à ma guise. Le soleil qui brillait dehors laissait passer ses doux rayons à travers la fenêtre de la salle et venait danser dans la chevelure blonde si particulière de Drago ; il me faisait penser à un ange. Drago était un ange déchu et il était magnifique. Sa robe de sorcier ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa carrure parfaitement dessinée et je retenais péniblement mes pieds pour ne pas m'avancer vers lui et le serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, je voulais lui dire que je l'aiderais, que je lui apprendrais pas à pas ce qu'il ne savait pas ; que je serais là pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il a fit mine de partir, je me contentai de lui dire merci. Simplement. Il se retourna vers moi, lentement, et j'eus peur de croiser son regard. Je ne savais pas quelle expression allait le teinter, et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Je me doutais qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire, mais je ne l'avais pas remercié pour son geste et c'était important pour moi de le faire. Je l'entendis se rapprocher puis il s'assit sur le banc à mes côtés, les pieds sur la chaise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en restant silencieux. Je respectai ce silence et me contentai de l'admirer.

Dans un geste typiquement masculin, il retroussa ses manches jusqu'aux coudes laissant apparaitre une longue et fine cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche. Bien que la plaie soit superficielle, elle me provoqua un pincement au cœur. C'est alors que mon corps se transforma en traitre, et je me vis me rapprocher de lui, déposant délicatement mes doigts sur son bras sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

**- Que t'est-il arrivé ?,** me suis-je entendu demander.

**- Dans le petit bois. Il y a une semaine,** s'est-il contenté de répliquer.

L'allusion était claire, je n'avais pas besoin de dessin. Je me mis alors à caresser cette plaie comme si je voulais, par ce geste, la faire disparaitre.

**- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas guéri ?**

**- Parce que mon corps peut très bien le faire tout seul. Et de toute façon, je n'y tenais pas.**

Si la première explication de Malefoy m'avait fortement étonnée -je l'avais toujours imaginé comme un adepte forcené de la magie-, sa seconde me laissa plus que perplexe. Pourquoi ne tenait-il pas à effacer cette cicatrice ? Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et dans ma tête et je me demandais lequel des deux allait exploser en premier. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions seuls dans cette pièce, Drago planta son regard d'acier dans le mien.

Le temps se figea et je cherchai désespérément dans ce lac de métal une réponse à cette question qui me paraissait vitale _« Pourquoi Merlin avait-il autorisé que des êtres puissent naitre si beaux, si parfaits, si … injustes »_.

**- Granger, je sais ce que tu sais.**

Je ne pris la peine de répondre. J'étais étonnée qu'il garde son calme en sachant qu'une personne avait découvert ses « failles ».

**- Et je crois deviner ce que tu ressens aussi.**

Mes joues rosies se chargèrent de répondre à ma place.

**- Mais arrête ça tout de suite. Ca ne sert à rien, et ça ne changera rien.**

Son ton était calme, neutre, voire indifférent. Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'aurais préféré me retrouver à nouveau dans la petite clairière à subir les foudres de la protectrice de la Terre plutôt que de ressentir ce que qui m'envahissait à ce moment là. Voyant mon mal être me gagner et en tout bon serpentard qu'il était, Drago se leva pour quitter la pièce : il fuyait.

**- Je ne peux rien y changer**, avait-il simplement prononcé en s'emparant de son sac.

**- Tu ne peux ou ne veux rien y changer ?**, me risquai-je à demander, la voix tremblante, alors qu'il allait passer la porte.

Il s'arrêta et se contenta de pivoter la tête vers la gauche.

**- Est-ce que ça importe ? Que ce soit un cas ou l'autre, tu en souffrirais. **

**- Ma souffrance, c'est moi que ça regarde. Je veux simplement savoir. S'il te plait.**

**- Très bien. C'est toi qui vois après tout. Je ne peux rien y changer.**

Sur cette dernière parole, il quitta définitivement la pièce, me laissant pour seuls compagnons le vide et le silence. Je ne parvenais pas à me faire à cette réponse, _je ne pouvais_ m'y résoudre. Je me mis alors à courir à sa poursuite ; ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'était hors de question. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Il marchait seul au milieu du couloir et dans une ultime accélération, j'arrivai à sa hauteur et lui agrippai le bras pour le forcer à me faire face.

**- Je ne me contenterai pas de cela**, lui expliquai-je, le regard déterminé.

Son irrésistible sourire en coin malicieux vint habiller ses lèvres.

**- Te contenter de quoi, Granger ? Tu crois que je vais me disposer à te donner ce que tu demandes, simplement parce que tu ne peux pas « te contenter » de vivre comme ça ?**

Qu'il était fier. Qu'il était arrogant. _Que je le détestais_.

**- Je t'en prie Malefoy, cesse de faire de ton entêté en permanence. Laisse-moi juste… Laisse-moi …**

**- Te laisser quoi ?,** me demanda-t-il, un peu trop durement à mon goût.

**- Laisse-moi être avec toi ! Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est… Ce que je ressens pour toi.**

J'avais prononcé ces dernières paroles en baissant les yeux, gênée par cet aveu.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, Granger. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…**

Il ne s'était pas moqué, il ne s'était pas mis en colère non plus. Il expliquait son point de vue. Tout simplement.

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu le dis toi-même, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…**

Je savais que mes mots étaient vains. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre… À m'y résoudre.

**- Très bien. Montre-moi alors. **

J'ai relevé la tête pour accrocher mon regard dans le sien, songeuse.

**- Quoi ? Tu as dit que tu voulais me monter. Je t'en donne l'occasion. Vas-y. Montre-moi…**

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'achever sa phrase, mes bras emprisonnèrent sa nuque et mes lèvres vinrent délicatement goûter au fruit défendu. Les lèvres de Drago étaient exactement comme je les avais toujours imaginées : tendres, chaudes, délicieuses ; un merveilleux supplice. Je voulais que mon baiser soit une étreinte, je voulais étreindre les lèvres de Drago avec les miennes, je voulais faire passer tout mon amour, toute ma passion et par-dessus tout, je voulais profiter de lui sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un premier ou d'un ultime baiser. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux que j'avais si longtemps convoités, puis partaient à l'aventure de son cou, de ses joues, j'enregistrais chaque parcelle de son corps, je mémorisais le grain et la chaleur de sa peau.

Dans un premier temps, Malfoy se laissa faire faire, ses bras pendant le long de son corps, il ne répondait que peu à mon baiser. Ensuite, il encercla lentement ma taille et ce qui n'était qu'une accolade se transforma en étau, il me serrait avec une telle force que je pensais en avoir le souffle coupé et j'aimais ça, je voulais qu'il me serre et qu'il me garde dans ses bras indéfiniment. Il commença à m'embrasser en retour, sa langue s'immisça doucement dans ma bouche, mélangeant nos haleines dans un voluptueux délice. Nous ne fûmes plus que fièvre et passion, ses mains parcourait la peau de mon dos et n'étaient que brasier, elles m'incendiaient tout le corps. Je l'imitai en enfouissant mes mains sous sa chemise et un tendre gémissement sortit de sa bouche, Merlin que c'était bon. Je laissai ensuite mes doigts descendre le long de son dos en enfouissant légèrement mes ongles dans sa chair durant la descente et comme je l'espérais, comme je le désirais, il gémit à nouveau.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent cette étreinte magique et je sentis Drago se détacher de moi à mon plus grand regret, je fixais son torse de peur de voir l'expression de son visage et me rendre compte que je n'avais pas atteint mon objectif. Une main vint se poser sous mon menton m'obligeant à plonger mon regard dans celui de mon serpentard détesté. Il souriait, un sourire sincère relevé d'une pointe de malice. Un sourire que j'aimais.

**- A plus tard Granger.**

Il s'éloigna avant que les pas qui se rapprochaient ne nous atteignent et disparu au coin du couloir.

« _A plus tard Granger_ ». Mes lèvres ont étiré un large sourire. Le meilleur restait à venir.

* * *

**Voilou voilou ! C'est ici que se termine cette histoire !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Bien à vous !**


End file.
